


Amusement Park Blind Dates

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [1]
Category: B1A4, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: seokjin gets a blind date{in which my roommate and i gave each other crackships and a song and wrote a oneshot based off of the song or m/v}





	Amusement Park Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> so my roommate and i decided that we were gonna give each other kpop crackships and then a girl group song and we're just gonna write oneshots for them so stay tuned bc i've got a series of them
> 
> crackship: jin of bts / sandeul of b1a4  
> song: wow by lovelyz

Seokjin looked back down at his iPhone and then up at the crowd, trying to find a shorter than him male with brown hair wearing all black (and really, it wasn’t too hard to find someone who was smaller than him. He just wished that Jinhwan had given him more than that when it came to this blind date). It’s not like he stood out much with the light purple hat on top of his otherwise outrageous platinum blond hair, a panda printed on the front of his light grey shirt.

**[ Text from XXX-XXX-XXXX ]**   
**\- I’m sorry about not wearing something more crazy :( but Jinhwannie gave me your number so I could text you and find you easier. I’m standing right by the ticket booths, and I’ve got a black face mask on. -**

The blond looked at his phone in surprise before looking up to find the other man, seeing that he was standing just a few feet behind him. Seokjin pocketed his phone and made his way over to the man in all black, smiling shyly (and usually he was so confident about his looks, but Jinhwan had said that this mystery man would be a good fit for him, and Seokjin was nervous and wanted to make a good first impression now, since his best friend had such confidence in this pairing).

“I’m Kim Seokjin. You must be my date.” Seokjin said, slipping into his native Korean as Jinhwan had said that they were both from there. The man in black looked up in shock and slowly slipped down his face mask, his lips curling upwards into a smile that made his cheeks bunch up cutely.

Curse Jinhwan for knowing his exact taste in men.

“Lee Junghwan, but you can call me Sandeul.” The man said, sliding his own phone into his pocket and holding it out for the other to shake. Seokjin smiled down at him — Sandeul, he said, which he assumed was a nickname given to him by his friends — and took his hand gently, moving closer to the other as the crowd was out of control.

“Sandeul, eh? Interesting name.” Seokjin said, bending his head down so he didn’t have to shout over the crowds of people that just wanted to go into the amusement park. “Do I want to know where you got that name?”

“Well… not really.” Sandeul said, tilting his own head up to look at the other. Seokjin felt a tingle running through his veins the moment they made eye contact, and he let out a quiet laugh as he pulled off the purple hat.

“I’m assuming this hat is the reason why you couldn’t find me. It was hiding my hair.” Seokjin said, and Sandeul easily took it out of his grasp to slide it onto his own brown hair.

“I like the blond. It makes your eyebrows stand out, and it makes you look sexy.” Sandeul said, winking teasingly before pulling the other towards the ticket booth. “Even with that silly panda shirt you’re wearing, of course. You’re too broad shouldered for someone to accidentally mistake you for a teenager.”

“Thank you?” Seokjin asked more than said as he laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out his wallet. “I don’t care if you’re several months older than me, okay? I’m going to pay for this date because I just got a promotion at my job and I have the money to spare.”

“Fine by me. As long as you win me a stuffed animal.” Sandeul said, clinging onto Seokjin’s arm as they neared the ticket window.

(Seokjin made it a goal to win him a stuffed animal, going as far as to win him three before Sandeul was pulling him away from the booth with a soft giggle. They had to leave the stuffed animals behind when they went up the Ferris wheel, Seokjin sending Jinhwan a selfie when they got into the cart. The date ended with a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, and the exchanging of KKT IDs before they finally parted at the front gates of the amusement park.)

((At their wedding, years later, Jinhwan kept saying ‘I told you so’ to Seokjin and Sandeul as they exchanged vows, ignoring the fact that the happy couple wasn’t listening to him anymore. They did, however, refuse to name their first child after him when he begged.))

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you want a crackship give me a girl group song or a crackship (idols from two different groups) and i gotchu :)
> 
> **edit: i will only be accepting requests that are sent to me on tumblr @ rozalty. all requests must have a song to go with it (not girl group anymore). this is mostly for homo pairings but if you've got a het pairing in mind then pls hmu**


End file.
